


The Midst of Night

by GoldenBoy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Blow Jobs, Crying, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBoy/pseuds/GoldenBoy
Summary: He slid a hand down his underwear and gripped his cock. His thumb and index finger pulled the foreskin over his head as he pinched the tip shut. Suddenly, a strong urge hit him and he could feel urine about to travel down his shaft. It took all his strength to stave off the inevitable.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	The Midst of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just another random fantasy, not the best plot but I got excited. In case you read my other stories: this one is a little more descriptive, less dialogue. Not sure it works out so feel free to comment to let me know. I made no money writing this, nor will I ever. No copyright was intended; I'm merely playing around.

Legolas woke up with a start. The visions of his nightmare faded before his eyes when he opened them. Beads of sweat were running down his temples and his heart was pounding in his chest. He felt Aragorn’s strong arms around him, which made him sigh softly. It had only been a dream. He was safe, for he was with Aragorn. Carefully, he leaned in onto the embrace, enjoying the smell of his lover. 

With the first shock slowly fading, Legolas became aware of another sensation. His bladder was sending strong signals to his brain that it needed to be emptied. He groaned softly and crossed his legs at the ankles, hoping to stave if off until sunrise. From the looks of the moon and the stars however, it would be a while before the sun would rise. Aragorn was snoring softly next to him. For a moment it crossed his mind to wake the dark-haired man and ask to accompany him, but it just seemed silly. What would Aragorn think of him if he asked to be accompanied to the side of the woods to relieve himself? No, he was too embarrassed to do such thing. He could wait. 

Legolas pressed his legs together and closed his eyes, hoping to drift off to sleep again. His hands cupped his crotch, hoping to relieve some of the pressure long enough to surrender to how tired he felt. After a few minutes he realized it was fruitless. He had to pee. Not just a little bit. His bladder was pulsing, sending strong signals to his brain to make a move or else. Legolas rarely got this desperate, for his ability to wait was phenomenal. He doubted Aragorn had ever seen him in such a state and he preferred to keep it that way. 

He slid a hand down his underwear and gripped his cock. His thumb and index finger pulled the foreskin over his head as he pinched the tip shut. Suddenly, a strong urge hit him and he could feel urine about to travel down his shaft. It took all his strength to stave off the inevitable. He pressed his arse down and pulled his knees up, trying to give his bladder some space. Aragorn’s dick now pressed against his back and he heard the man moan softly in his sleep. In the next moment, Aragorn strengthened his grip on the elf, causing the blond one to yelp. A spurt of urine travelled down his penis, past his fingers and into the silken fabric of his underwear. 

Legolas yanked his hand out and rubbed the fabric of his underwear against his semi-erect cock to stop the flow. It was fruitless, for soon the burning sensation of the need to pee hit him again. A second spurt shot out, dampening his underwear further. The elf was wriggling furiously, trying to stop the flow. Behind him, Aragorn started to wake up from the frantic movements he made. The dark-haired felt Legolas in his embrace, but the blond one was moving around as if trying to get away. Was he having a nightmare again? It took Aragorn a few moments to fully open his eyes. When he finally managed to, he looked down upon Legolas, who was curled up in a ball with his hands pressed between his legs. It appeared the elf was awake.

“Legolas?” Aragorn croaked. The elf whimpered in response. This caused Aragorn to be fully awake at once. Was Legolas in pain? Carefully he released his tight grip and gave Legolas some space. 

“Legolas?” Aragorn tried again, while shifting his body to a more upright position. Legolas had his eyes tightly shut. Beads of sweat were running down his temples and it appeared he had a strong grip on his penis. 

Suddenly, Legolas started to sob. Startled, Aragorn lay a hand on the elf’s shoulder. Legolas shook under his touch.

“Legolas, what’s the matter?”

Aragorn softly caressed the elf’s shoulder and that’s when it happened. Legolas felt the last bit of control slip and his body gave way. His shoulders slumped, his legs sagged and at long last he could feel the rush of hot urine seeping through his fingers. The hissing was soft at first, but soon it started pouring from him. 

Aragorn’s eyes widened at the sight of his lover, who suddenly relaxed and started releasing a torrent of piss in the bed. It didn’t take too long before he could feel the wetness upon his own skin. It was pooling around them and it didn’t seem like Legolas was done anytime soon. In the meantime, the elf was sobbing. It broke Aragorn’s heart. He repositioned himself and carefully stroked the elf’s hair. 

“Let it out, it’s alright Legolas,” he whispered. The elf must’ve been bursting. He couldn’t recall ever seeing Legolas desperate for a wee, but he supposed for everything was a first time. When after a minute Legolas’ stream died down and the hissing sound left the air, only Legolas’ sobbing could be heard.

“Are you finished?” Aragorn checked. The elf nodded, still keeping his eyes shut. He was terrified for what Aragorn would say. He didn’t want to face his lover, who was probably wearing a look of disapproval. He had pissed the bed like an elfling and to make matters worse, it wasn’t even his bed, but Aragorn’s. 

“Legolas, will you look at me please?” 

The elf sniffled and carefully opened his eyes, terrified he would get a scolding. He however was met by Aragorn’s kind, blue eyes staring back in his. Aragorn didn’t seem mad at all. If anything, there was concern and a hint of… Arousal? 

“I-I’m sorry,” Legolas whispered. Aragorn smiled at him.

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it. Did you have a nightmare again?” Legolas nodded, earning him a hug from Aragorn. The dark-haired kissed his cheek and forehead and then spooned him again. The wetness of the bedsheets creaked between them. Aragorn didn’t mind. Before he’d gotten into a relationship with Legolas, there had been times where he had woken up with a bursting bladder and just couldn’t be bothered to leave the warmth of his covers to relieve himself in a toilet. He remembered the rush of relief vividly, slowly soaking his bed and drifting off to sleep again. 

Aragorn sure felt sorry for Legolas, but he couldn’t help to feel the boiling arousal inside him as well. His own bladder was sending signals it needed to be emptied too and without thinking too much about it, he relaxed. His dribble was uncertain at first, mainly because he was hard from feeling the wet sheets clinging against him. He spurted a few times and soon his stream started splashing against Legolas’ back before getting soaked up by the fabric of his underwear and the bedsheets underneath them. 

“W-what are you – “ 

Aragorn smirked, a faint blush covering his cheeks. 

“I’m peeing,” he groaned, adding more pressure. His urine felt hot against his skin. It took some effort to fully relieve himself, for he was rock-hard. When his stream tapered off, he sagged his body against Legolas, grinding his dick against the blond one’s ass. 

“A-are you turned on?” Legolas asked, uncertain of what was happening. Aragorn immediately stopped his movements. He just realized this might be traumatizing for the elf. His lover had just involuntarily wet the bed and was upset about it, yet here he was adding his own dirty fantasies in the mix. He immediately felt his dick go limp and he released his grip on the elf. 

“I’m sorry,” Aragorn muttered, “I shouldn’t have, I – “

“Aragorn, it’s alright.” Legolas turned around, facing his lover. He wasn’t crying anymore. If this was something Aragorn found arousing, they might as well make the best of the situation. 

“Does this turn you on?” Legolas asked, uncertain of whether he phrased it right. Aragorn bit his lip and nodded. Legolas smiled and leaned in on Aragorn, kissing him on the lips. Careful at first. The second kiss a little more wanting. Aragorn groaned and leaned in on his lover, his tongue entering the warm mouth of Legolas. His dick hardened again, the wetness of his boxers clinging against him. Pulling the elf closer, he rubbed himself against the blond one. A deep groan escaped him. He wanted to feel Legolas closing in on him.

Hovering over the elf, he rummaged in the nightstand. When he found what he was looking for, he released the kiss and longingly stared at his lover. His eyes trailed down over his slender body and stopped around his lover’s dick. Legolas was sporting an erection, the wetness of his silken underwear clinging onto it. Aragorn had to restrain himself to not come from the mere sight of it. His hand caressed the wet fabric Legolas was wearing. Slowly, he slid the underwear off Legolas, revealing a rosy erection. Aragorn put some lube on his fingers and carefully slid one in Legolas. The elf moaned, biting his lip in desire of what was yet to come.

Soon, a second finger slid in. Legolas moaned. A third finger added and the elf was already leaning in on Aragorn, yearning for more. Aragorn grinned, his dick pulsing with desire. He pulled his fingers out and slowly freed his dick from its wet encasement. Gripping himself hard he put some lube on his cock and prodded Legolas’ hole with his tip. The elf moaned.

“Aragorn, please,” Legolas pleaded. He was desperate to feel Aragorn inside him.

Aragorn grinned, positioned himself and slid the tip of his dick in the depts of his lover. A moan escaped both of them. Leaning in, he slid in a bit further, feeling Legolas welcoming him. About halfway in, he pulled back, only to slide in deeper on the second thrust. Legolas closed his eyes and moaned loudly. Aragorn’s dick was something else. He controlled his breathing and soon he felt Aragorn’s whole length sliding in his hole, prodding his prostate hard. 

When Aragorn was certain Legolas was opened up enough, he started pumping his dick, going as deep as he could possibly go. Legolas moaned out of sheer pleasure, the blond one’s dick clenching with the desire to come with every thrust. Aragorn could tell he was on the verge of exploding. His balls clenched tightly and when the head of his dick hit Legolas’ prostate a fifth time, he could feel himself ejaculating. A deep groan escaped him while he pumped his seed in the blond one’s depths. Panting, he slowly pulled out and focussed on his breathing. 

When he realized Legolas hadn’t had an orgasm yet, he hovered over his lover again. His head moved downwards and soon his tongue moved up the shaft of Legolas’ dick. He could taste the salty piss Legolas had released earlier. When he reached the tip, he closed his mouth around it, earning him a groan from Legolas. 

“Fuck, Aragorn!” Legolas exclaimed. His balls felt as if they were about to burst. Aragorn sucked him off, slow at first, with furious commitment later. Legolas felt his foreskin slide down as his dick slammed in the back of Aragorn’s throat. He pushed Aragorn’s head down on him and slammed his cock as deep as it could go before ejaculating in his lover’s throat. 

When he pulled out, Aragorn swallowed his load and laid down, resting his head on the elf’s chest. Legolas smiled. Here they were, lying in a cold puddle of urine, making love to each other. 

“That was so hot,” Aragorn murmured. 

“An accident turned ecstatic,” Legolas grinned. Aragorn smiled, feeling blessed with such a gorgeous, openminded lover as his Legolas. He hoped that someday, he’d be allowed to wet the bed just like he had before he met him. But that was a discussion for another time. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the presence of his lover until sunrise would bring them back to reality.


End file.
